


Five kisses

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet Sequence, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments, five kisses. Not chronological.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Kiraly! <3

I.

Morning. A brush against his cheek, soft and light. Ugh, Hannu thought, not now. Not yet. He pressed his face into the pillow, muttered right into it, not caring whether the words would be too muffled to be understandable or not. "It's too early," he said. "Wake me up later."

"But - "

"Later," he said again, huffing. "Five minutes."

Hannu got the sleep he wanted; a few minutes. Just a few minutes. He treasured those few minutes. Then there was contact again - fingers stroking his hair, sliding through it, brushing it out of his face. Hannu blinked his eyes open and stared at Ville.

"...Good morning?" Ville said, looking sheepish, speaking almost as if it was a question.

Normally, Hannu thought, he wouldn't agree that it was a 'good morning' at all. But there was something about the way Ville smiled at him - and maybe having a wake-up call from him wasn't that bad, when you got down to it.

Hannu sighed and decided to let him have it. Because he didn't mind the touch, or the kiss that followed, grazing over his temple. And he didn't mind the contact, the way the mattress dipped as Ville sank down onto it, determined to stay by him until Hannu gave in. Well, fine.

"Good morning," Hannu muttered. "I guess."

It was better to just accept it.

* * *

II.

The rain came down, dropping steadily on them as they walked home from work. Hannu stuffed his hands in his pockets and ducked his face into the collar of his jacket. Ville went beside him, head tilted skyward, smiling.

"Come on, it isn't that bad, is it?"

"Well...." Hannu glanced over at him. He couldn't argue with Ville, not when he was smiling like that, looking so happy in spite of the rain, his eyes lighting up as the clouds parted a bit and sunbeams cut through the shower.

At least he won't smell like a wet dog after this, Hannu thought, holding back a sigh.

When they finally got home and stepped inside, Hannu hesitated, then took Ville's hand, stopping him from shrugging off his jacket. Not yet, Hannu thought. Just - wait. Wait a minute.

But he didn't say anything. In response to the confused look Ville gave him, Hannu reached up, brushing damp curls out of Ville's face. And as an afterthought, he titled his head, pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The one he got on his lips in return was, maybe, a little too enthusiastic, a little too much.

As usual.

But as Hannu rested his head against Ville's shoulder, he decided that was okay.

He didn't mind.

* * *

III.

The kiss was so soft, he barely realized what had happened until it was over.

Hannu stared at Ville, his mouth dropping open as his cheeks flared red. "You kissed me," he said. It came out more accusatory than he meant it to, and he regretted it almost instantly.

"I'm sorry!" If Ville had looked like his old self, his ears would have been down. As it was, the wide-eyed look on his face was pathetic. "I thought - " The rest came out mumbled as he dipped his head, dropped his gaze.

"Thought what?"

"That you'd like it."

Hannu bit the inside of his cheek. He could feel himself blushing; he didn't need to see it to know it, and it made the whole situation all the more embarrassing. "I didn't say I didn't like it," he said after a long breath. Stay calm, he thought, you'll only make this worse. "You surprised me. That's all."

Ville went quiet for a moment, thinking about this.

"...So, if it isn't a surprise, I can kiss you again?"

Hannu hesitated. Considered it. Then, finally, he nodded, opening his mouth to tell him that it was fine, that it was okay - and before he could say anything, he was silenced.

* * *

IV.

One kiss before bed. That was Hannu's rule.

He'd made set it down not long after they got started on this whole _kissing_ thing, this whole physical contact thing, this whole... whatever it was that they had together.

One kiss.

Not that Hannu would have minded more. Not that he didn't like it. In fact he did like it. A lot.

The problem was simple: Ville liked kisses _too much_. 

That meant that he had trouble figuring out when to stop.

That meant that two kisses would turn into thee, and three into five. And five would turn into too many to count. Before they'd realize it, it would be late into the night, and they would both be wide awake, and sleep would be the last thing that they would be thinking about. 

The morning after a night like that would be _awful_. They had learned that the hard way. 

So: one kiss. Long, but gentle. That was how it would be. That was all either of them would get before bed.

And if Hannu clung to him a little, sinking his fingers into Ville's hair, well... that didn't matter. If they drew it out as long as they could, that didn't matter either.

A _long_ kiss was still just _one_ kiss, after all.

* * *

V.

"Oof!"

Hannu's back hit the ground. The snow cushioned his fall, but it still took a second or two before his breath came back. He blinked upward, staring into Ville's grinning face.

"Isn't this great?"

Hannu sighed. He didn't mind snow, exactly, not in general, but he _did_ mind it when it was slipping up his coat and under his collar, melting against his neck. Ville had him pinned so firmly that squirming away was not an option.

But Ville was close, and that smile was cute, and for the moment - just a moment - he could ignore the cold and damp. Probably. At least for a little while.

"Yeah," Hannu said, reaching up to cup Ville's face, stroking his hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ears to keep it out of the way. "It's okay."

He gently pulled Ville down, and as they kissed, he could feel him smiling.


End file.
